


【R-刹尼】在失眠的夜晚

by zisnothing



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zisnothing/pseuds/zisnothing
Summary: *刹那x尼尔，这个故事发生在G00第一季刹那与尼尔到阿扎迪斯坦的时候。13-14集中间。大量捏造。
Relationships: Neil Dylandy/Setsuna F. Seiei





	【R-刹尼】在失眠的夜晚

夜里两点多，王留美的飞船上，寂静的走廊里空无一人，只有摄像头的红点在闪烁。

走廊尽头的侧门被人打开，系统发出的瞳纹识别通过的提示音在这样的夜里显得十分突兀，防盗门抬起，刹那沉默地走进来。随着小门在他身后关上，整个走廊重新陷入黑暗之中。他往自己房间的方向走，王留美给他和洛克昂安排了两个标准间，虽是并排的，但不相通。

他站在自己房间门口，盯着旁边被黑暗模糊了轮廓的另一扇门。他知道一墙之隔，洛克昂正睡在里面。

大概过了十几秒，被盯着的门传来咔哒一声，而后，门向内开了一掌宽的缝隙，洛克昂的半张脸露出来，他对刹那笑了一下，在黑暗里小声说道，“要过来吗？”

刹那点点头，迅速钻进他的房间，门锁咔哒落下，走廊里重归于静。洛克昂的房间里也没有开灯，现在刹那进来，他才伸手按亮壁灯。冷白色的灯光照亮两人，他穿着一身驾驶服，连领口都扣得严实，刹那有点茫然，“你没睡吗？”

从沙发跳下来的哈罗滚到刹那脚边，“没睡、没睡。”

刹那弯腰把它抱到桌子上。

洛克昂走到衣帽架那边开始脱下贴身的驾驶服，没有回答刹那。

怎么可能睡得着？先前午夜过一刻钟，刹那从他房间门口经过，再独自离开飞船，连EXIA都没有驾驶。他生怕有什么万一，想尾随，但是转念一想刹那不愿开口自然是有其中原因。刹那不想说的事情，他当然不会问。洛克昂从睡衣换回驾驶服在房间里等了两个多小时，期间设想过种种最坏情况……所幸什么都没发生。

“对不起，”刹那从他身后贴上来，抱住脱下驾驶服的、只穿了紧身短袖的洛克昂的躯体。

“喂喂，这样我可没办法换衣服哦，”洛克昂抬手摸摸他的脑袋，“刹那也没做错什么吧，不需要和我道歉。”

“我见了玛莉娜·伊斯梅尔。”

“不用和我说这么详细啦，好啦，刹那不放手的话我换不了衣服啊……你看我身上都是臭汗要赶紧洗澡——”

“还去了古鲁捷斯的旧址。”刹那就像没听到他的话，“沿着干枯的护城河。”

“刹那？”

“想给你看这个。”比他小八岁的男孩子终于抬起头，然后从口袋里掏出一个很小的透明药瓶，里面是一朵白色的、风干的小花。“有点……我本来想多找几朵……但……”

在被战火过度摧残的土地上，连幸存的野花都难找。洛克昂知道这点。“所以才去了这么久啊……好美的花，说起来我还是第一次见到这种呢。谢谢你，刹那，不过下次的话大半夜出门的话——”

“我以为你睡着了，对不起，”刹那用力把他抱住，“这个地方，我以前、以前曾经……很不好的事情。”

以前……洛克昂知道他说的应该是十四岁前。洛克昂想起他们初次见面，14岁的刹那穿一身破烂的衣服，满脸土灰，脸上的伤口和干燥裂开的皮肤露出血痕，手背未愈合的伤口混着泥土，一双少年人的手的指甲里嵌满污泥，脏兮兮的。鞋子也脏，走在托勒密光洁的地板上留下一连串泥土印子。实在是太可怜，中东人的稚嫩面孔，目光空洞，只在看到高达时会有点波澜。

大概是在战火中被救下的小孩，尼尔想到自己14岁经历的大变故，他很多时候会忍不住把刹那也放到自己当时的位置上。保密协议让他们彼此都无法坦诚，但是并不妨碍尼尔视刹那为弟弟。

“我知道的，我知道那种痛苦……”洛克昂低声安慰刹那。

“不、不是——”刹那看着那双温柔的绿色的眼睛，因保密协议而无法说出口的罪恶的黑暗过往几乎要把他勒得喘不过气，他好想告诉洛克昂自己犯下的错。

他在古鲁捷斯当少年兵，杀害双亲，杀了许多人，人生最黑暗的时光，加入天人的这两年里也备受往事煎熬。夜里阖上眼就能听见枪下亡魂的惨叫，入眠后噩梦接连。刹那十四岁刚到托勒密的时候几乎是整夜整夜不敢闭眼，失眠数日，洛克昂看他黑眼圈很重，便主动在他睡前送牛奶。当时刹那还非常戒备，但是当洛克昂的手轻抚他的头顶时，陌生的感觉便压过警惕感。

十四岁的刹那还不知情爱，不知喜欢，那时的他只知道杀戮和活下去，是洛克昂开启了他的情欲，像春雨润泽枯涸的大地。洛克昂成为了他最重要的人。

他一开始只是恐惧逝者，后来刹那意识到比起那些，他更恐惧的是……如果有一天，洛克昂知道这一切……知道他曾经亲手弑杀双亲、知道他杀了那么多人、知道他残忍麻木的从前……

他不抱希望地期冀能获得挚爱之人的谅解。

“我做过很多…不可饶恕的事情。”刹那终于崩溃，他正想说出自己人生最肮脏邪恶的过往，洛克昂先低头吻了他。如同以往每一次，安抚的接吻，又有点成人意味的撩拨。刹那抱着他，呢喃道，“洛克昂……”

“都过去了，”洛克昂与他额头相触，“现在的刹那肯定和以前不同。都过去了。”他含着刹那的唇，舌头探进去搅动，亲了几下，“别再想着已经过去的事情……过去无法改变的……”

刹那被他吻得发出呜呜的闷叹，他痛苦的思绪暂时被恋人止住，他问，“现在可以做吗？”

“可以哦，”洛克昂用手背擦去刹那额前的汗珠，再摸进他乱乱的发丛里，湿热的，“你是跑回来的吗？三公里？”

“唔、嗯……”刹那松开手，大概是不好意思了，其实不止三公里，他自己抬起胳膊擦掉脸上的汗，转过身解扣子。

洛克昂从他身后贴过来，他的手指比刹那更灵活，几下就解开了所有扣子，而后手掌抚摸着还在冒汗的热腾腾的少年的腹肌，“今晚可以不用安全套。”他在刹那的脸颊边啵了一口，然后才松手，转身走进浴室。

他们有三天没做，刹那脱得赤条条的也一起进了浴室，哈罗从桌上看着他们，他顺手把浴室的门反锁。洛克昂还穿着内裤，在调试浴缸里的水温，刹那就站到洗手台边刷牙，他看镜子里洛克昂的曲线，又看大片大片白花花的皮肤。他们做爱时从不在彼此身上留下痕迹，怕万一受伤就医尴尬。刹那没怎么接触性爱方面的色情作品，没有特殊性癖，也不懂留下吻痕咬痕有什么意义，他不想洛克昂受到丁点伤害，连做爱时都会注意着别弄伤。

现在镜子里洛克昂的背好像非常美味，锻炼良好的背部肌肉，优雅的颈椎，被黑色内裤裹着的尻部。主要是白。刹那就没看过谁白成这样的，干干净净的肤色，透着点红粉，还能隐约看见青蓝色的血管，实在太白了。

浴缸的水咕噜咕噜的，过了半分钟，水声终于停止，镜子里洛克昂脱下内裤，赤裸地转过来，“刹那，泡澡的水放好啦，我先去冲澡。”

“好。”刹那看到橘粉色的乳头，心里冒出又热又燥的火。

洛克昂进了淋浴间，用皮筋把长发扎起来盘住，像油画里的裸女，丰满的屁股被水淋湿，溅到玻璃门上的密集水珠挡住刹那视线。后者把嘴里的泡沫吐掉，匆匆地漱口，连嘴边的泡沫都没擦干净，猴急地拉开狭小淋浴间的隔门，硬是挤进去。

单人间的淋浴房也小得很，一平方米的小空间，他贴着洛克昂。他们时常会这样一起洗澡，彼此帮抹沐浴露也都熟练。洛克昂在手里把洗发露搓起泡了，然后才揉到刹那头上，那双拿枪的手非常灵活，按摩头皮的力度也恰到好处。刹那半仰着头，手摸着洛克昂的后背，他看洛克昂微湿的发梢，“你已经洗过一次了。”

“是啊。”成年人带着笑意看他。

“所以才会那么香。”

“嗯？”

“洛克昂的身体……刚才抱住的时候，香喷喷。”

洛克昂笑起来，“不是臭汗吗，我可是在驾驶服里闷了两小时的人，哪怕空调开到最低也还是有流汗哦。”

刹那摇摇头，“香的。”他看洛克昂还在笑，就补充道，“奶香味。”

“什么啊，这种说法……”洛克昂把花洒打开，小心地冲掉刹那头发上的泡泡，他知道刹那的意思是奶味的沐浴乳，但自己却忍不住胡思乱想，“眼睛闭起来。”

刹那很听话地紧闭着眼睛，洛克昂帮他冲掉所有泡沫，再拿架子上的小毛巾擦去他睫毛上的水珠，而后偷偷低头一吻。刹那就握住他的手腕，把阻碍视线的毛巾挪开，圆圆的眼睛看着他。

刹那脸颊上还有点不知道是婴儿肥还是在托勒密吃胖了的肉，洛克昂时常心想，十六岁真的好小，也就只是高一的年纪啊。和这样的小孩子发生关系是犯罪吧。

但犯罪也好，恋爱也罢，他和刹那的肉体关系在一年前就开始了。早已不知做过多少回了，如果自己是女人的话，大概会怀孕吧。

“洛克昂。”刹那靠在他胸前，“让你担心了，对不起。”

“嗯？我不是在想这个啦，而且都说了不需要道歉……”他摸摸刹那的脸，亲了一口，关掉花洒，再用毛巾把刹那湿哒哒的头发裹起来。小孩站着乖乖让他弄，手趁机在他后背摸来摸去，洛克昂牵住他不安分的手，“走吧，去泡澡。”

刹那满脸期待，和洛克昂一起从淋浴间出来，他像小动物一样紧贴着恋人。放满水的浴缸因他们的加入而溢出大量的水，洛克昂靠到这个比自己小了许多的十六岁男孩身上，深吻，赤裸的四肢相缠，修长的肌肉紧实的大腿张开、跨坐到刹那腿上。

“在这里做爱吗？”刹那扶着洛克昂的胯部。

“我想在这里试试看，”洛克昂用手背稍微擦掉下巴的水珠，而后双手搂住刹那的脖颈，“去外面做的话，万一把被单弄脏了……肯定会被他们发现。”

“但、避孕套…”

“安全套也可以不戴，内射完直接清理干净就没问题了。用套的话……丢在垃圾桶里可能会被发现吧。”他有点羞涩和抱怨，“刹那怎么总是说避孕套，我又不会怀孕！”

刹那闭着嘴笑了几声，很高兴去吻他，手从胯部摸到尻部，洛克昂的屁股软软的，虽然一直努力在锻炼，不过手感还是软得像发酵好的面团。他们做得太频繁了，以至于刹那能够非常熟练地帮他扩张。洛克昂捧着刹那的脸接吻，在这一刻，他不是刹那的同事，他是刹那的爱人。

二指撑开隐密私处，几天没做就紧了，刹那摸了好一会才能勉强加入第三根手指。洛克昂抱着他哼哼唧唧，上半身已经在小幅度摇晃着，不时把浴缸里的水溅出去。

“好了吧？”洛克昂自问自答，“好了，可以做了。”

刹那不应他，手指还继续在洛克昂的后穴里抽插，时不时蹭过前列腺的位置。“别等了！”他低下头拱到刹那颈窝，呼吸热腾腾地喷在男朋友的耳根处，“做吧……进来……”洛克昂轻轻用舌头舔弄刹那耳下的皮肤，一手勾着脖子的手也慢慢往下移，从刹那的胸膛往下，指腹缓慢地溜过皮肤表面，进入水中，往下，握住刹那已经勃起的生殖器。

十六岁的小孩定力很好，就算被他摸住也没什么，硬是忍着，直到完全给洛克昂扩张完毕才说，“做吧。”

洛克昂就翘着屁股，自己一手向后伸，撑开了穴口，凭感觉去吃刹那的阴茎。他们不常在浴缸里做，温水和阴茎一起进去的饱胀感让洛克昂有几秒恍惚。比以往正常做爱更涨许多，他趴在男朋友肩头，喘着气，终于完全坐到底，很艰难地仰起头，整个胸膛都在用力呼吸中明显起伏着。

“不舒服？”刹那含住他的喉结，没用力，但洛克昂却软软地哼出声音，刹那问他，“痛吗？”

“刹那，”洛克昂的手在水里乱摸，刹那抓出他的手，拉到自己肩头，他似乎稍微好点了，仰着喘气的头低下来。原来是为了不让眼泪流出，刹那看到那双绿色的眼中含着莹亮的水，眨了几下，液体好像更多了，迟早会溢出来。

“刹那……”他只是喊男朋友的名字，刹那抱着他肏了几下，他的声音带有点撒娇意味，“刹那，里面。”洛克昂就是这样，不说具体的，总是在性交的时候含糊其辞，比如‘做爱’这个词，他教给刹那，但自己再没说过。

他说的里面，其实是里面也想要的意思。洛克昂的前列腺位置不算浅，差不多在指入三节左右，性交的时候无需刻意顶，反正弄深了就会压得他露出舒服的表情。他的手扶着刹那的肩头，指关节因持枪而长着粗糙的茧，稍微有点刺人，但是刹那极喜欢被他抚摸。

浴缸的水因为两人的交媾而不断被荡出去，啪嗒啪嗒地拍溅在地上。刹那做爱的时候有点小孩的疯劲，也不是粗暴，大概只是动得很快，他把洛克昂抱在怀里颠弄。真难想象，一个十六岁的男孩能把洛克昂肏得眼泪都滴落。

阴茎才只是进去没多久。

洛克昂的体内非常热，或许因温水进了他肚子里，好像比平时都敏感许多，一直闷闷地发着呻吟。刹那知道他是怕隔音不好被听见，隐忍着，小口小口倒抽着气，时不时发出轻而短促的‘嗯’。偶尔会忍着不喘气，嘴唇就紧紧抿着，漂亮的绿宝石般的眼睛也不看刹那，只是半阖着，不断掉出眼泪。

“洛克昂，可以kiss吗？”刹那一边抱着他猛干，一边怯怯地发问。洛克昂有点茫然地睁开眼睛，然后微张着嘴贴上来，温柔地含着刹那。他被肏得太舒服了，舌头都有点发抖，刹那学着他平常的舌吻，湿而情色地吻回去。洛克昂显得极为受用，“呼……唔、刹那、刹那，”

“舒服吗？”

“很、舒服。”洛克昂骑着男朋友，双手紧搂着刹那还有点稚气未脱的肩膀，整个人像骑木马玩具一样摇晃着，主动迎合阳具在他体内的操弄。那双长腿夹着刹那，里面也吸得紧，是已经饿了。

他们最过头的时候是在刚交往不久的时候，刹那15岁生日过后的一个月，几乎每天都在洛克昂的房间里做爱。白天洛克昂带刹那进行各项训练，夜晚他带男朋友性交。到后来因为任务和休假而短暂异地分居，才稍微止住性瘾的苗头。

洛克昂自己动得很高兴，浴缸里的水被他们折腾得到处飞溅，他不停发出小声的叹气，又甜又媚地压低声音叫着刹那的名字。如果这里不是王留美的飞船、而是尼尔或者刹那的私人公寓的话，他就能尽兴叫出来。刹那知道他喜欢叫，可惜二人大多数时间是待在托勒密中，一年没有几天可以不用偷偷摸摸做爱。

接吻的时候唇齿相触的水声都不明显了，浴缸里渐凉的温水像浪潮一样不断拍打在缸壁，浪花声彻底盖过他们淫乱的动静。

洛克昂上下晃得起劲，他不知道是自己这么饥渴，还是刹那握着自己屁股在肏弄，反正脑子里已经晕乎乎的。和刹那做爱的满足感让他短暂忘记现实世界的烦恼，再怎么背德犯罪都无所谓，他喜欢被刹那热情的注视，也喜欢小男友青涩的索吻。如果一开始只是他宠小孩而答应的上床，那么现在的话，他自己早已沉迷其中。也许他比刹那还更期待做爱也说不定。

敏感带反复被蹭弄的快感越来越强烈，像过电，那根东西钻到他很深的密地，不断操进去，再退出来，反复进出让他整个人都变烫了。洛克昂心里感叹，是因为中东男人的基因优势吗，才十六岁的刹那已经能把他肏得半死，那物平时没多起眼，关键时刻却膨大许多，插到最里面的时候马眼就压着结肠口kiss，几乎让他浑身酥麻。

“我快要、快要……”他的眼泪就没停过，随着身体的上下起伏而不断掉出，“刹那……唔、”他想说什么，又没说出来，嘴里除了接吻，就只是在发出断断续续的呻吟，看上去极力忍耐着，“不行了不行了、里面已经…已经好舒服、想和刹那一起……那个…”

“了解。”刹那知道他说的是想一起射，他把洛克昂抱紧了，开始加速在甬道里冲刺，洛克昂搂着他接吻，喉间的呻吟比之前更甜，夹杂在呻吟喘息里的刹那的名字也染上色情的意味。

洛克昂不知道自己像个女朋友，他屁股被弄爽了，也快高潮了，懒得再动，就顾着和刹那接吻，撅着的屁股被男友干得摇摇欲坠。

往日里正经可靠的大哥哥形象荡然无存，他就像个在夜里的浴缸内榨男人精液的漂亮魅魔，宽肩大胸窄腰，一对还没被临幸的乳头呈现出寂寞的肉色，等待男友把它们吸成充血的粉红色。他下腹肌肉都绷着，锻炼得非常好，一块块的充满力量感，还有稀薄的一点褐色的阴毛，唯一像男人的就是他的生殖器，粗长地在水里立着，昂首挺胸准备射出内容物。

他的性器虽然颜色形状都很好看，可完全是个装饰品，就算洛克昂自慰也无法单靠它高潮，这被肏惯了的身体需要用后穴才能快乐。

穴口的肠肉被干得稍微外翻，刹那的指腹摸到了一点软软的肠肉的边缘，短暂停顿几秒，洛克昂发出鼻音催他，“怎么了、……怎么停下、”洛克昂微笑起来，“刹那已经射进来了吗？难得比我快呢～”

刹那没说自己摸到他外翻到穴肉，只是亲住洛克昂乱笑的嘴，后者挣脱接吻，压低声音，喘着气，带着愉快的笑意，“刹那今天格外兴奋对吧…啊、哈啊……是因为在别人的飞船上吗、怕被发现？高达使者之间居然有肉体关系啊——”

刹那握着洛克昂的屁股重新动起来，他不知道洛克昂满脸笑容究竟是在快乐什么，也不知道为什么在王留美的飞船上会更兴奋，对刹那来说，只要是和洛克昂一起，在哪都一样。丛林的帐篷里或是驾驶舱或是公寓或是飞船……他只要有洛克昂就足够了。

他的阴茎有点大大咧咧地在这温柔乡里进出，龟头重新碾过洛克昂的好球带，直接让前一刻还笑着的人露出痴爽的神态。洛克昂嘴角还上扬着，但是眼睛却透露出被弄爽了的迷离感。小声地在喘息间说道，“啊？还没射进来、”

洛克昂已经骑不动了，懒懒地靠着刹那，屁股还一下一下吮吸着，每被干进去的时候都会发出长音。三分之一池的浴缸水都快要被他们弄完了，洛克昂的腰身已经舒服到发软，就这么浅的浴缸里他还得勾着刹那，一副随时都会不小心滑进水里的模样。小男友知道他即将高潮，特意搂得紧些，性器在内摩擦几番，就听到洛克昂发出一连串的呻吟。

还能顾得压低声音，可已经完完全全忍不住，连着叫了数声都不停，两条光溜溜的大腿乱蹭，然后猛地夹紧刹那，整个人抖了几下，是高潮了。

“刹那、刹那、”他把刹那抱得很紧，闭着眼睛，泪水继续淌出来。刹那看见浴缸里有洛克昂射出的精液，知道他先去了，一边在他的身体里进出，一边温柔地与他接吻。洛克昂的嘴边还有泪水，吻起来咸咸的。

高潮时猛烈收缩的穴肉因快乐的余韵而咬得很紧，刹那也受不了他这样，况且呻吟连绵着，像撒娇，像催促，洛克昂闭着眼接吻的样子也让人心动。终于，刹那也即将射精，硬忍着先退出，抵在洛克昂的腹肌上，而后种子都射到水中。

“怎么、今天不、射到里面，”洛克昂眼睛朦胧着，看精液被浴缸的水稀释掉，他伸手想抓，但都从指间中漏掉，“刹那的精液…”

刹那轻轻揉他的穴口，虽然现在看不到，但肯定已经做得泛红，“不想让你辛苦。”

“有什么辛苦嘛，射进来才有……做…仪式感……”洛克昂用手在水里拨弄两下，大概是差不多缓过劲了，他的手撑在刹那胸口，没用力，借着巧劲站起来，他低头看着做得脸颊发红的刹那，“我再去冲一下。”

刹那点头应好，把浴缸下水口的塞子拔了，自己也跟过去冲了两下子。他想帮洛克昂洗屁股，但后者根本不让，成年人嘻嘻笑笑把他从淋浴间推出去，“我才不用刹那帮忙，你自己赶紧去吹头发，吹完还得抓紧时间睡觉。”

刹那就站边上擦身体，穿内裤，站到镜子前面开始吹头发。他看镜子里，洛克昂在淋浴间蹲下来，大概是在用花洒冲洗被肏过的私处，虽然因为水雾而看得模糊，但那样的轮廓还是非常……充满某种刹那说不清的性感。他的眼睛直直盯着镜子，手上胡乱用吹风机折腾脑袋，镜子里的洛克昂努力洗干净的样子让他无法移开视线。也许看了一分钟或是更久，蹲在地上的洛克昂突然抬头，刹那来不及收回窥探的目光，被撞了个正着。

洛克昂笑起来，在电吹风嗡鸣声里说了什么，刹那没听见，但慢慢地羞红了脸颊。

他们两人在浴室折腾了将近四十分钟，出来的时候哈罗都进入休眠状态了。刹那懒得回自己房间拿内裤，就光着膀子，穿着个短裤往洛克昂的被窝里钻。洛克昂也习惯他这样，没说什么，自己躺到床的另一半，再定闹铃关灯，一气呵成。

黑下来的房间里，刹那去握着洛克昂的手，可能因为射过精，小孩子已经有点犯困了，在一床被子里紧贴着洛克昂，说话声比平时稍慢些，“洛克昂，”

“嗯？”

“我在想，”他停下来，后半句一直未说出口，洛克昂还以为他睡着了，没敢应话，只是小心翼翼地伸手帮刹那掖紧被角，又悄悄摸到床头空调遥控器调高了几度，过了又一会，刹那才非常小声说道，“我以前做过很恶劣的事情……”

洛克昂翻身搂住他，“我知道现在的刹那不会做很恶劣的事情。”

“我以前……我以前…”在古鲁捷斯当少年兵，杀过人，杀过很多很多人，刹那再次鼓起勇气，仍然说不出口，他眷恋着洛克昂的温度，无法坦白，无法直面自己肮脏的过往。

“都过去了，”洛克昂拍着他的背，“都过去了，不要自责。”温柔的吻落在刹那额头，“就算知道你的过往，我也不会改变心意。”

刹那用力抱着洛克昂，正因如此才想坦白啊，他不想让这样的恋人最后对自己失望。不知道是因顾及保密协议，还是说根本没有自我反省的勇气，这么简单的话迟迟说不出。

他真想说。

“刹那，”洛克昂捧着他的脸，“睡吧，明天还要回托勒密哦，睡眠不足会长不高的。”他吻着刹那，小朋友的手抓着他的睡衣，洛克昂解了自己的扣子，把衬衫睡衣张开，包住刹那，赤裸的肉体紧密相贴，“是想听我说那句话才睡得着吗？”

“唔……”刹那追着他的吻，“想听……”

“既然这样的话，听完要好好睡、别再乱想啦，”洛克昂把被子拉过两人头顶，在狭小温暖的空间里，悄声说出秘密的短句。

刹那紧紧、紧紧地抱住洛克昂，未说出口的过往再次被藏回心底深处，至少不应该在这样旖旎的夜晚坦白，时候未到啊。

刹那说，“我也是。”

🔚


End file.
